The Sound of Music
by ReluctantSlashFan
Summary: Dean tries to teach Cass about music much to Sam's amusement.


Dean knew it had been a bad idea to buy Cass a phone with an MP3 player. The angel could hardly work the phone's voicemail, what made Dean think he was going to be able to put music on it? But, since Sam was the more patient of the two (on a good day), the taller of the Winchesters spent an entire afternoon showing Cass how to download music and even helped the angel make a small playlist.

Dean had asked several times what bands were on Cass's playlist, but neither Sam nor the angel would tell him. He had even tried several times to swipe the phone, but Cass seemed to keep it close by at all times. And the few times Dean caught him with headphones over his ears, listening to one of his mysterious bands, the angel never, ever sang a lyric to give the hunter a clue what he was, in fact, listening to.

This went on for a few weeks, until finally Cass left his phone sitting on the table in their motel room while he stepped out with Sam to help with research and to get food. For a while, Dean tried to ignore the phone, trying to convince himself that it wasn't important, but it wasn't working and soon he was crossing the room and scooping the phone up, off the table.

Dean found Cass's playlist and began scrolling through the songs, his head unable to wrap around the choices: Abba, Captain and Tennille, Elton John…

When Dean made it to Rick Astley he had to stop. This list, Cass's music, was worse than Sam's poor choice in music.

"Oh, Cass," Dean muttered, shaking his head. "Have I taught you nothing?"

He heard the key in the lock and turned to see Sam open the door. He was carrying a bag of food while Cass followed him close behind. "I still do not understand why you pulled me away from that guy. He was just talking to me."

"Cass, he wasn't…" Sam trailed off, taking a breath. "Never mind." They turned to look at Dean, who was still holding Cass's phone.

"I can't believe this crap, Cass!" Dean exclaimed before either could say a word. "Who listens to garbage like this? I mean, besides Sam…!"

"That is my phone," Cass snapped and was across the room in a flash, snatching the cell from Dean's hand. "I do not snoop around your belongings."

"No but you watch me sleep, hi-jack my dreams, and invade my personal space," Dean muttered shaking his head. "Listen Cass," he continued quickly, raising his voice slightly, "if you needed a lesson in good music, why didn't you just come to me?"

Cass sighed, "I like this music, Dean. It makes me," a small smile appeared across his face, reminding Dean of the time he was eating those burgers nonstop, "very content."

"Yeah, Dean," Sam agreed trying hard to keep from laughing. "I think you're being a little childish about this."

"Captain and Tennille, Sammy. Captain and frigging Tennille," Dean snarled gesturing towards the phone. "Abba, Kenny G, Celine Dion…"

"I happen to enjoy her voice," Castiel interrupted Dean. "I tried to listen to that ABCD stuff, but it hurt my ears."

"AB…" Dean was certain his brain had just stopped worked. Did Cass really just call one of his favorite bands 'ABCD?'_ Oh, hell no_. "That's it, Cass. I'm going to introduce you to better music. This… this shit just won't do."

"But Dean…"

"Just do it, Cass. He'll keep bugging you if you don't," Sam responded as he carried the bag of food to the small kitchenette.

"Fine," Castiel grumbled-Dean wasn't even aware Angels could grumble-and rolled his eyes. "I will not-how do you put it-enjoy it, though."

**SPN**

As Sam started unpacking the bag of food, he listened to Dean begin his lesson. It sure beat flipping through the few channels their television actually got, and Sam really needed entertainment.

"Okay, let's start out with Zeppelin," Dean started moving towards Sam's computer.

"Why would I listen to a flying airship?" Cass asked and Sam had to fight not to laugh.

Dean sighed, obviously looking for an ounce of patience, and said, "It's a band, Cass. Led Zeppelin. Plant, Bonham, Page, and Jones. Stairway to Heaven, Ramble On, Traveling Riverside Blues…" Sam was certain Cass kept flashing Dean a confused look, obviously not understanding anything that his brother had just said. "Cass, you're killing me here."

"I most certainly am not killing you," Castiel said slowly and Sam almost snorted. "Unless that is another human thing I do not understand."

Ignoring Castiel's statement, Dean continued, "Here's a sample of Zeppelin." And he began the song _Kashmir_. "You've gotta feel the music, Cass. Close your eyes and listen to it."

"Dean, I am not feeling the music," Cass commented and Sam turned to see Castiel with his eyes closed and his eyebrows furrowed. The look on Dean's face had Sam shoving his knuckles in his mouth to keep from laughing as he turned back to unloading his bag of food.

"Fine," Dean muttered and turned the song off. "Let's try another. Here, this is Van Halen." _Runnin with the Devil _soon filled the room, and Sam knew this song was going to be a problem the moment it began.

"Doesn't this song seem a little too close to your predicament?" Cass questioned and Sam, once again, had to turn to see the small, worried look cross Dean's face before the song cut off.

"Yeah, you're right, wrong example. How's about…" _Dance the Night Away_ soon drifted from Sam's laptop's speakers. The owner in question, leaned against the counter, crossed his arms, and watched the scene before him.

It was quiet for a moment, but finally Castiel said, "Doesn't it seem impossible to actually _dance_ the night away?"

An annoyed expression crossed Dean's face, but Sam could tell he wasn't going to give up easily. He began furiously typing bands into Sam's computer, starting with Ozzy. From Ozzy ('How can a train be crazy? Wouldn't it be the conductor?), Dean tried Queen ('Wouldn't admitting he killed a man warrant his mother to call the police?') and then he tried Metallica ('Do they really need to scream every other lyric?').

Dean made it through six songs and bands, finally stopping on Def Leppard_._ Sam silently counted to himself, knowing Cass was going to find something to say about the song, and finally the angel said, "Wouldn't pouring sugar on him be a waste of sugar and very messy?"

"That's it, I give up," Dean snapped getting to his feet. He shut the lid on Sam's computer, placed it on his bed, and stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Castiel and Sam were quiet for a moment, but finally Sam looked over at Cass and said, "Why do I get the feeling you did that on purpose?"

"I do not know what you are talking about," Castiel replied giving Sam a small smile before disappearing from the room, leaving behind the sound of rustling wings.

Sam snorted, shaking his head, and returned to putting food away. Dean was just too easy sometimes…

**SPN**

**I seriously don't know where this came from. I just wanted something where Castiel messed with Dean, and I LOVE classic rock. I also like a few of the bands Cass listened to, too, but I won't tell you which ones :P**

**So anyway, thanks for reading, drop a comment if you can, and I own nothing.**

**See ya!**


End file.
